Taken Care of
by Reusch17
Summary: Michiru gets sick and Haruka takes care of her. One shot and my first fic.


**AN- I do not own Haruka or Michiru or anything Sailor moon. Sucks I know, but that's life.**

The door to the sea side mansion open and closed informing Haruka that her wife had just arrived home. She closed the hood and wiped the grease from her hands with an old rag. She left the garage and proceeded through the kitchen towards the foyer where she heard Michiru. When she got into the hall she saw Michiru had her back to her taking off her coat and proceeding to hang it up in the closet. Haruka snuck up behind her aqua haired Goddess and wrapped her hands around her wife's thin waist.

"Hi." She whispered into Michiru's ear

"Hi." Michiru replied. Her voice however was not as sweet as normal. It was hoarse and quiet. It was definitely not normal and Haruka was concerned. She turned Michiru around in her grasp and gazed upon Michiru's abnormally pale face. She looked terrible.

"Michi, what happened?" Haruka questioned, worry evident in her low timber. She placed the back of her hand on Michiru's forehead and felt that it was burning. "You have a fever."

"I must have caught something from someone in the orchestra. It only started this afternoon." She managed to reply before she succumbed to a fit of body wracking coughs. She turned from Haruka and covered her mouth. She soon felt strong arms lift her from the ground as Haruka picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Well then I guess its bed rest and more bed rest for you tonight." Haruka said as she reached their room and placed Michiru gently on the bed. She helped her out of her clothes and into her nightdress, before pulling the covers over her lithe form. Haruka smiled down at her love and ran her fingers through the aqua tresses that were starting to stick to Michiru's perspiring forehead. She got up and went to the adjoining bathroom. In the she checked in the medicine cabinet for some medicine, but found nothing. She cursed under her breath and returned to the bed with a cool, damp cloth that she placed on Michiru's forehead. She bent down and placed a kiss on her warm cheek. "Get some sleep. I have to go out to get some medicine and some stuff to make you some soup. I'll be back up later to check on you alright?" Michiru nodded weakly before closing her eyes. Haruka stayed there until she was sure Michiru was asleep and then got up and left the bedroom quietly closing the door behind her. She hated to see Michiru sick, just like Michiru hated to see Haruka sick. She went downstairs and put on her coat and grabbed her keys. She didn't want to leave Michiru alone, but she knew that she needed the medicine so she walked out to her car and started driving towards the city.

Walking down the aisle Haruka browsed at all the different medications. "Which one do I get?" She finally decided to pick up one that said it would relieve fever, aches and coughs. "Sounds about right. Now I just need to pick up some stuff to make some soup."

While pushing her cart around the grocery store Haruka head a familiar voice call out to her.

"Haruka-san." Haruka turned her head and saw Makoto and Ami walking towards her.

"Ami-Chan, Makoto-Chan. How are you two?" She asked beaming at the couple.

"We're well."Ami answered for the couple. "And yourself?"

"I'm well, but Michiru is sick. She caught something from someone in the orchestra so I'm hear picking up some stuff to make her a soup."

"That's too bad. Well tell her we hope she gets better." Makoto said.

"Yes. If you need any help don't hesitate to give us a call." Ami chimed in.

"Thank you both. I will. Now if you'll excuse me I should get back to her and make sure she doesn't need anything." With that Haruka left and went to the cash.

When she returned home she set the bags down and went upstairs. She opened the door and leant against the frame taking in her lover sleeping. Even when sick she looked beautiful. Haruka pushed off the frame and walked over to the bed. She took the cloth and went to the bathroom to moisten it again. She came back out and replaced the cloth and then went downstairs to the kitchen to start supper.

An hour later Haruka returned to the bedroom with a tray in hand. The tray supported a bowl of soup, a glass of water and two pills. She set the tray down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed next to Michiru. She removed the now dry cloth and put it to the side. "Michiru?" she asked gently placing her hand on the sea nymph's cheek. "Michi?" This time she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey babe" Haruka said looking into her ocean blue eyes with her teal ones. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me with a very large stick." She choked out and started to cough again. Once the coughing subsided she smiled at her wife. "Although I feel better now that you're here." Haruka chuckled and stroked her cheek with her fingers.

"Here take these." She said handing the pills and water to Michiru. She obeyed and swallowed the pills. The water felt good going down her sore throat. She handed the glass back to Haruka who put it on the nightstand. Haruka helped her sit up and then placed the tray on her lap. "You need to eat something to keep your strength up." She said holding a spoonful of soup up to Michiru's lips. Even though Michiru wasn't really hungry she knew Haruka was right. Also how could she say no when she knew how much work Haruka had put in to try and make her feel better. After half the bowl was gone Michiru knew she wouldn't be able to handle anymore. She put her hand on top of Haruka's hand which was holding the spoon over the soup bowl. "Had enough?" Michiru nodded.

"Thank you though. It was very good." She smiled. "I like this."

"You like being sick?" Haruka asked very confused.

"No. I like you taking care of me." Haruka Chuckled.

"Well if you don't get better who's going to take care of me? And Hotaru when she and Setsuna return? I'm not that good at that kind of stuff."

"I think you're doing a fine job." She said as she started to close her eyes, exhaustion once again setting in. Haruka helped her lay back down and then picked up the tray intending to bring it to the kitchen. "Ruka?" she turned back around to face Michiru.

"Yes love?"

"Stay with me?" she asked with pleading eyes. Haruka once again had to chuckle at her love.

"Of course dear." She set the tray back down on the nightstand and went to the other side of the bed. She climbed on and pulled Michiru against her. "Now get some sleep." She said placing a kiss on Michiru's forehead, which she was pleased to see, was a lot cooler, though still warm. Eventually Haruka herself fell asleep still embracing Michiru.

The next morning found the sunlight creeping across the two on their bed. Michiru stirred and woke in her Ruka's arms. She smiled as she remembered how wonderful her wife had been in taking care of her last night. She felt much better now and decided she needed to take a shower. She slipped out of Haruka's arms and went to the bathroom. She came out in a bathrobe with a towel in her hands drying her hair. She walked over to Haruka who was now lying on her back, arm over her eyes blocking out the sun. She went over to the bed and sat beside Haruka. She leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. She was pleasantly surprised when Haruka responded moving her arms to pull Michiru down on top of her. Michiru giggled in return.

"Feeling better I see." Haruka said after parting from their kiss.

"Well I was very well taken care of. Thank you."

"Anything to see you happy and well." With that Haruka once again kissed Michiru and held her in her arms enjoying the warmth the sun bathed them in.

**A.N. Ok so this was my first attempt at a fic so please be kind. I'm not a writer and have never been a writer, but I love Haruka and Michiru so I felt the need to write something. Please review if you actually took the time to read this. And I apologize if you thought it sucked.**


End file.
